Rose Quartz
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Brooklynkai] Brooklyn tells Kai a legend about why his eyes are so beautiful


Title: Rose Quartz

Summery: Brooklyn tells Kai a legend about why his eyes are so beautiful.

Pairings: Brooklyn/Kai

Warnings: Yaoi, pointless, fluff, short.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. (Damn!)

Don't really know where this little ficcy came from. It just popped up. Not that I'm complaining mind you it's just my first oneshot, so I hope it's alright. Well enjoy.

* * *

Brooklyn lazily stared at Kai as he goes about his business. What exactly that business was, Brooklyn wouldn't know since his too busy staring at Kai, but mostly, at this very moment, he was looking at Kai's eyes. The way they would sparkle, shimmer with emotion. He has always loved Kai's eyes.

After the downfall of Bega, Kai walked over to him covered in bandages. He glanced down at him with one eye for the other was bandaged. Kai didn't say anything but his eyes told him so much. His eye held not pity, not hatred, not even disgust. It held understanding.

From that day on Brooklyn found himself falling for Kai and his amazing eyes. Kai didn't pity him or fear him in anyway, even afterhe wasnearly killed.

Twice.

Still Kai didn't fear him.

Kai hated Boris for what he has done to Brooklyn and the rest of his teammates. He took them in, promising to fulfill their dreams of becoming pro bladers but in the end he ended up using them, manipulating them for his own selfish greed. Hence the reason he went to Bega in the first place. He was there to help them but it nearly cost him his life.

Whenever Brooklyn looks at Kai when his is angry or upset about something he would remember what he has done to the younger teen and apologize profusely, even if it wasn't his fault. Kai would never bring it up, only when he was really mad about something but then he would apologize to Brooklyn, reassuring him that he was just mad and he didn't mean any of it. They would make up and soon forget about the silly incident that brought anger to them in the first place.

"Brooklyn."

Brooklyn blinked, his mind returning to the present. He looked at Kai who was sitting in front of him, leaning against the table, an amused expression marring his beautiful features. Brooklyn smiled and leaned closer to Kai, their noses touching. "Hm?"

"You've been staring at me again, Brooklyn, while daydreaming. You've been doing that a lot lately."

_Trust Kai to get straight to the point _Brooklyn thought, amused. He and Kai weren't exactly together, well not officially. Some of their comrades thought they were dating, while others thought they were just good friends. Truth be told they were both but neither if that made any sense.

Kai rose an delicate eyebrow. "Brooklyn."

"I love your eyes." Brooklyn said, pleased when he saw a blush creep across Kai's cheeks.

"My eyes? Why? They're nothing special." he mumbled, lowering his eyes to the ground.

Brooklyn lifted up his hand and tilted Kai's chin towards him so he can stared into his lovely eyes. "Oh, but they are. There's a very special legend behind those eyes of yours Kai. It's called Rose Quartz."

"Rose Quartz? I don't think I've heard of that gemstone." Kai mumbled.

Brooklyn smiled and let go of Kai's chin. "That's because they are very rare. Do you want to hear about the legend?"

Kai opened his mouth to ask what this legend has to do with his eyes but only nodded.

"This legend began when the earth was created. God sent to earth a million angels to seek out and find the most beautiful and precious gemstone. The angels searched for millions of years, none of them finding a gemstone most worthy. But 15 years ago their searched finally ended. Do you know why?" Brooklyn asked.

Kai shook his head, his eyes shimmering with fascination.

Brooklyn gazed at Kai, lovingly and gently caressed his cheek. "Their journey came to an end because within your eyes held two of the most stunning and beautiful Rose Quartz this world has ever seen."

Kai's blush deepen, his eyes shimmering. "Brooklyn…"

"The angels watched over this child, for he was too beautiful to be left alone in this world. They watched over him as the years went by and he grew even more beautiful. But they knew they could not watch over him forever so they asked a mere mortal to love and protect him where they could not. Do you know who they asked, Kai?"

Kai grabbed onto Brooklyn's hand that was caressing his cheek and kissed the palm. "I hope so."

Brooklyn stood up and walked around the table, pulling Kai to his feet. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, tilting his chin towards him. "They asked me." He lowered his head and placed his lips on Kai's.

* * *

Well that's it. How was my first oneshot? Should I do more or never attempt one ever again?

Read and review. Please.


End file.
